kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shougo Kitsukawa/Skills/Techinques
'Skills' *'Innate Talent': Berserker is best known for his natural talent in any aspect of combat. At one point, he single-handedly defeats Loki and his band of New Ragnorak's with little effort. Even Odin had great confidence in Berserker's skill, believing that he could dispatch both Kenichi and Hermit and, even during the later part of the battle where Berserker clearly began to lose against Hermit, Odin still believed that Berserker could win. Later, his talent caught the eye of the of Isshinsai Ogata, a man obsessed with martial artists' development, decided to make Berserker his personal disciple. In addition, his unrefined fighting style is used to his advantage in confusing his opponents. Fighting solely on instinct, he has no set pattern of attacks, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate his attacks. He is an immensely perceptive combatant, able to quickly see through his opponents' attack patterns and battle methods, which allows hims to instinctively come up with various new and effective attack methods and perfectly copy the basics of any technique he sees. On his own, he was even able to develop and master Sei energy, even instinctually learning one of its most advanced techniques, enough to overwhelm a natural Sei-type and skilled user of it like Kenichi. *'Great Physical Prowess': While never trained formally or even routinely, Berserker's constant fighting has conditioned him to his peak of physical prowess, possessing agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwelm most opponents. Combined with his talent, his fighting prowess naturally strengthens and develops with each fight and has allowed him to defeat many expert fighters, so many that he easily grows bored against most opponents. *'Incredible Luck': Even in areas of probability being against him, Berserker is still able to instinctually turn things to his advantage. When he played poker against Loki (a pro at cheating) he managed to get a royal straight flush against Loki's 4 of a kind. *'Enhanced Instincts': While his untrained fighting abilities leaves him unpolished and full of openings, Berserker more than makes up for it with his unorthodox style, sharp instincts, and immense reflexes. When faced against opponents that are able to draw him out, he is able to quickly change his attack patterns to leave his opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on reflexes. Against equally fast opponents, Berserker relies on his instincts to perceive the incoming danger or his heightened reflexes to easily perceive the rythm of his opponent's attacks, as he did to the flashing speed of Takeda's illusionary left punch with minimal effort. *'Enhanced Strength': Befitting his large and defined build, Berserker is shown to have a high level of strength. During his fight with Takeda and Ukita, he was able to easily overpower the larger Ukita and effortlessly catch Takeda's powerful punches without moving off of Ukita. His teeth and jaw strength are also immensly strong, able to chew through a shuriken. After his training under Ogata, Berserkers strength has increased greatly, being able to cause a shockwave when striking Kenichi with just his elbows and broke Kenichi's Seikuken with just strength alone, being now the second to break it after Tirawit Kokin. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his large size, Berserker has equally impressive speed. Able to quickly change his attack patterns or direction of attack, he is able to leave his opponents unsure of his next attack, making it easier for Berserker to land a strike. After his training from Ogata, Berserker's speed has increased to the point of being able to appear in front of Kenichi with just a step in. Kenichi noted it would have been bad if Berserker had attacked at that moment. *'Berserker Mode': Berserker's most revered ability, an adrenaline rush that lets Berserker access his full Dou Ki to attack at a much stronger, faster, wilder and unpredictable pace, while at the same time losing the ability to feel pain. Odin stated that, while in this mode, Berserker has no pattern or thinking behind his attacks and that he was just relying on instincts and power. *'Personal Style': Under Ogata's training, Berserker's immense potential growth has become far stronger and more refined through various ancient martial arts exercises, pushing well past his previous limits. Staying true to Berserker's nature, this is done by improving his physical prowess and battle instincts rather than learning any actual forms or techniques. According to Lugh, this was done intentionally by Ogata. Taking advantage of Berserker's lack of any formal training, this will allow Berserker to develop his own unique fighting style and arsenal of techniques. According to Miu, this process is much like how Hayato developed his Furinji Style. 'Techniques' *'Seikūken: '''A defensive technique controlling the radius within one's arm, creating a ''shield around oneself that can only broken with sufficient force. In addition to its traditional style, Berserker developed a smaller but stronger variation of the technique by keeping his hands tucked in his pockets. Kenichi noted that this is a ingenious move as it makes him able to attack while at the same time using Seikuken to defend.